Et le passé revint
by Syura
Summary: Voici ma première fanfic. J'en ai écrit une seconde, mais je vais attendre un peu avant de la publier...
1. Chapter 1

C'est dur. Très dur les lendemains de cuite.  
Surtout quand la nuit est agitée. Enfin, pas dans le bon sens du terme.  
Si encore je m'étais couché avec Lui, tout aurait pu être parfait. Mais ça n'est absolument pas le cas.  
Ce matin, je me suis réveillé en nage. C'était atroce. Tout comme la nuit que je viens de passer. A tourner. Retourner.  
Et surtout, à rêver. A rêver de Lui.

C'était complètement étrange. Je me retrouvais spectateur d'une scène de ma vie que j'avais vécu. Il y a longtemps. Une dizaine d'années.

On était tous les deux aux abords des Arènes, attendant chacun notre Maître. Et Il était là. Beau. Fier. Ses longs cheveux ruisselant sur ses épaules, cascadant dans son dos. Et ce regard qu'il m'a alors lancé. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Il était plein de douceur et de joie. Les mots qu'il m'a adressés me font encore frissonner.

- Tu dois être Shura ! Mon Maître m'a parlé de toi.

J'en frémis encore. Je revois son sourire, ses cheveux qui volent doucement autour de lui, emportés par le vent. Et cette façon qu'il avait, et a toujours, de replacer ses mèches.

- Mon Maître connaît beaucoup Alejandro, ton maître. Il dit qu'il est gentil. Comme toi.

Déjà à cette époque-là, je restais bête face à lui. Muet comme une carpe. Sous le choc. Et ça dure encore aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Il était la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée dans ma chienne de vie.

- Andreas arrive, je te laisse. A bientôt j'espère.

Il me fit un léger signe de la main et disparut en courrant vers son Maître. C'est à ce moment qu'Alejandro est arrivé et a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Shura ? Tu sais, il ne mord pas.

- Je… Je ne savais pas quoi dire Maître…

- Il faudra bien briser la glace pourtant. Tu vas être amené à faire de grandes choses avec lui… Crois-moi…

- Vous… Vous êtes sûr ? Des choses grandes comment ? Comme ça ?

Et bêtement, je me suis mis à écarté les bras le plus possible, tentant de créer une échelle de grandeur. Il se mit à rire et posa sa main sur ma tête, m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Encore plus grande…

* * *

Et c'est là que je me suis réveillé pour la première fois de la nuit. J'avais ce sourire niais au coin des lèvres. Cette petite boule d'émotions dans le ventre. C'était agréable. Déesse oui, c'était vraiment agréable…

En me forçant un peu, j'ai réussi à me rendormir. Et à continuer de rêver de Lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas te battre oui ou non Shura ?

- Euh… Oui. Oui je vais me battre !

La belle affaire. On devait avoir à peine quatorze ans à ce moment-là. On s'entraînait souvent ensemble. C'était bien. On était que tous les deux. Juste Lui et moi. Perdus au milieu de nul part.

Une pluie de coups s'abattue alors sur moi sans que je ne vois rien venir. J'étais subjugué. Perdu dans son regard. Je n'ai su parer aucune de ses attaques, pourtant plus que prévisible. Quand j'y repense maintenant, je me dis que je suis vraiment un idiot. Il a souvent gagné contre moi, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Bien évidemment, pour me défendre, je lui disais que je faisais exprès, ça passait mieux.

- J'ai encore gagné !

- Ouais. Mais c'est parce que je t'ai laissé faire !

- Arrête de mentir !

- Même pas vrai !

Et il se mit à bouder comme un gamin. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que je me suis décidé. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé vers lui, pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Sans doute pour le réconforter. Pour qu'il arrête de bouder. Je ne voulais pas le voir bouder à cause de moi. Je l'aimais trop.

* * *

Sursaut. Souffle coupé. Je crispe mes doigts sur les draps et me retient fort pour ne pas crier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je me suis retenu. Pour qui j'allais passer si je faisais ça ?

Je reprends le court de ma nuit. Il est définitivement trop tôt. C'est indécent.

Et Il est toujours là. On a désormais dix-sept ans. Il est toujours aussi beau. Et il est avec moi. Nous sommes à Athènes. Il est tard, nous sommes dans un bar, et nous sommes quasiment seuls. Il y a à boire, et sa voix.

- Tu sais Shura, je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis qu'on se connaît…

- Comment ça « tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi » ?

- Tu sais bien… Quand on était plus petits. Depuis notre rencontre. Quand les autres se moquaient de moi, tu étais toujours là pour me défendre. Je me souviens encore de la tête de DeathMask quand tu lui avais mis ton poing dans la figure. Il était sur le cul ! Et ce cocard qu'il s'est tapé pendant deux semaines ! Fabuleux… Et je ne te parle pas du reste…

- Ne me remercie pas pour ça… Je n'ai jamais supporté qu'on se moque de toi… Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que je te connais, j'ai toujours voulu te protéger des autres…

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais…

- Je sais… Je sais… Mais Alejandro m'a toujours dit de veiller sur toi… Il m'a fait jurer de te protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte… Alors, je le fais…

- Je suis assez grand pour me protéger tout seul !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais… Mais…

- Mais quoi, Shura ?

- Mais tu comptes tellement pour moi…

- Toi aussi tu comptes pour moi… Toi aussi… Et je serai toujours avec toi…

Et c'est là que je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Une boule dans le ventre. Réveil difficile. Je me suis réveillé au moment où il a posé sa main sur la mienne. Difficile.  
Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Un coup d'œil à gauche, le soleil est encore loin de se lever. Poisse… Un coup d'œil à droite…

En fait, je vous ai menti. Je n'ai pas passé la nuit seul. Il est là. Avec moi… A moins que… A moins que ce n'est encore mon imagination qui me joue des tours…


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième Chapitre de l'histoire. o/**

**

* * *

**

Encore une nuit agitée à ajouter au compteur. Est-ce qu'une nuit je pourrai dormir sans me réveiller plusieurs fois ? Est-ce qu'une nuit je pourrai dormir sans rêver de Lui ?  
C'en devient pénible. Non pas que je ne le supporte plus, bien au contraire, mais je ne supporte plus de revoir ce passé. Mon passé. Notre passé. Tous ces morceaux de vies que nous avons partagé. Ils sont déjà gravés en moi, pourquoi viennent-ils me tourmenter autant d'années plus tard ?

* * *

Cette fois-ci, nous étions déjà plus vieux. A peu près… Seize ans. Andréas et Alejandro nous avaient envoyé en Suède pour une mission d'entraînement. Tu parles d'une arnaque ! Ils nous y ont envoyé en plein hiver ! Et j'aime autant vous dire que là-bas, l'hiver, ça ne blague pas ! Nous sommes arrivés en pleine cambrousse. Le désert blanc. L'angoisse… En plus, j'avais l'air fin, moi, avec mes deux pulls, ma doudoune et mon jean. Je ressemblais en tous points au bonhomme Michelin. Alors que Lui, il était simplement en tunique et pantalon.

- Bon, le village n'est plus très loin d'après la carte. C'est… Tout droit.

- C'est ce que tu me dis depuis une heure ! En plus, il fait moins huit mille ici !

- Arrêtes de faire ta précieuse !

Le voyage commençait bien. A peine étions-nous arrivés qu'on se prenait déjà la tête. La mission allait être longue, très longue… Et plus on avançait dans la neige, moins je voyais le village. J'avais comme le pressentiment qu'on s'en éloignait plus qu'autre chose.

- T'es sûr qu'il est par là ton village ?

- Mais je te dis que oui ! Regarde la... carte…

- Oh PUTAIN LA CARTE ! Non ! Rattrape la ! Aide-moi !

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, la carte s'est envolée. Un coup de vent, et pouf, dans les airs. Et comme toujours, qui s'est mis à courir après le bout de papier, ben c'est moi ! Et vas-y que je tente de cavaler dans la neige, avec tout mon paquetage sur le dos et mes trois épaisseurs. On n'a pas idée d'envoyer deux gamins dans un tel endroit. C'est inhumain.

- Mais cours après la carte Shura ! Vite !

- Ne m'aide surtout pas ! Tu risquerais de te casser un ongle !

Je l'avais presque. Je l'ai senti entre mes doigts. J'y étais presque. Mais il y a toujours un mais. Et il y a toujours une racine cachée sous la neige quand il ne faut pas. Et bien évidemment, je me suis pris les pieds dedans. Et bien évidemment, je me suis retrouvé le nez dans la neige, ou plutôt, la tête, en fait. Ecrasé sous mon sac, j'ai lutté comme un forcené pour me relever. Un peu comme une tortue, mais dans l'autre sens. Et ce n'était surtout pas Lui qui serait venu m'aider, bien sûr que non.

- Et on fait comment maintenant ?

- On va vers le Nord.

- Et tu le repères comment le Nord, toi ?

- En suivant les mousses sur les arbres.

- Quels arbres ?

- Arrêtes de me contredire tout le temps ! On va en trouver un d'arbre !

En voilà une idée lumineuse. Suivre les mousses des arbres invisibles. Ou presque. Si on a croisé cinq arbres en trois heures, c'est tout ce qu'on a vu. Sans préciser que…

- Mais ça ne fait pas trois fois qu'on passe par là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Ben l'arbre là, ça fait trois fois qu'on passe devant…

- C'est vrai que les arbres sont teeeeellement différents.

- Bah à moins qu'il y ait plein d'arbres à moitié brûlé et cassé, je pense qu'on tourne en rond hein…

- Merde… T'as raison.

- Merci de le reconnaître…

Mais comme d'habitude, et surtout parce qu'on n'avait pas le choix, on a continué de marcher. Jusqu'à une… Une cabane. Oui, oui. Une cabane dans la neige. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a pu s'y réfugier avant qu'on se prenne la tempête dans le nez.

- Bon, je vais visiter !

- C'est vrai qu'on est dans vrai palace. En attendant, je vais faire du feu pour ne pas mourir de froid.

- Bien, travaille, homme !

Toujours le bon mot au bon moment. Il a toujours eu cette manie de me faire grogner. Une fois que le feu était parti, j'en ai profité pour retirer mes fringues trempées, histoire de ne pas attraper la mort. Mais prévoyant comme Il est, et comme Il veut bien l'être, c'est avec un plaid qu'Il est revenu vers moi.

- Mets ça, exhibitionniste !

- C'est vrai que j'adore me balader à poil par ce genre de températures.

- Vodka ?

- Y'en a ?

- A ton avis… Je ne t'en propose pas pour te faire plaisir.

- Ramène la bouteille et deux verres !

- A votre service, Maître.

- Commence pas…

Une demi bouteille de vodka plus tard, les esprits avaient commencés à s'échauffer.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Hein ?

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Tu penses qu'Andréas et Alejandro sont ensemble ?

- J'en sais rien, et je pense que ça ne nous regarde pas.

- C'est pas faux.

- A toi !

- Action !

- Finis la bouteille de vodka !

- Hein ?

- Allez, au travail, homme !

L'assassin. Je suis sûr qu'il avait déjà une idée derrière la tête… Le connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais étant bon joueur, je me suis exécuté. Et comme la bouteille était vide, je suis allé fouiller pour en trouver une autre ! Heureusement pour nous, il y en avait un stock complet !

- A toi !

- Vérité !

- Humm… Tu penses que les autres savent pour « nous » ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben qu'on a déjà… enfin tu vois !

- A mon avis, oui, tout le monde le sait. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

- Ah euh… Non, non.

- Bon… A toi !

- Action.

- Fais moi un strip-tease !

- Là maintenant ?

- Oui, allez !

Déesse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Lui ? Il fallait que je me donne du courage. Beaucoup de courage. La vodka ! J'en ai encore bu une bonne partie. Un peu moins de la moitié, ou un peu plus. Mais beaucoup. Il fallait que j'y arrive.  
Le petit poste captait encore la radio, sauvé ! Musique d'ambiance plutôt électro, mais ça fera l'affaire. Bien évidemment, avant de commencer, j'ai dû me rhabiller. Avant de tout jeter par terre autour de nous. La cabane était sans dessus dessous. Et Lui, il était en dessous de moi. J'étais en amazone, sur Lui, un fier sourire au coin des lèvres, tandis qu'Il se mordait les siennes. Je sentais Son regard parcourir mon corps avidement, dessinant les contours de mes muscles, en devinant certain.

Nous étions saouls. Nous étions jeunes.  
Et sans crier gare, je me suis penché sur Lui et l'ai embrassé avidement. Ma langue a brisé la barrière de Ses lèvres pour venir caresser la sienne. Mes mains se sont mises à caresser Ses cheveux avant de se perdre sur Son corps, le caressant avec passion. Mes ongles glissaient sur Sa peau comme l'eau sur la glace. Je brûlais de désir. Un désir intarissable. Je voulais Le posséder tout entier. Qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un.

Je sentais Son souffle brûlant quand nos lèvres se quittaient. Il était brûlant, fiévreux. Quelques goûtes de sueurs perlaient de part et d'autre de Son corps. Il se cambrait à chaque fois plus quand ma main se faisait un peu plus insistante sur Son membre dur. Et Ses doigts se resserraient à chaque fois sur le mien. Nous étions prêts. Prêts à ne faire qu'un. A sentir nos cœurs battre au même rythme, nos souffles se mêler.

J'ai donc pris Ses jambes pour les poser sur mes épaules et je me suis rapproché de lui. Tout en Le fixant droit dans les yeux, j'ai commencé à entrer en Lui. Cette sensation nous a alors arraché un gémissement, et plus j'avais en Lui, plus je sentais l'excitation monter en flèche. Nous étions plus que prêts. Et rapidement, j'ai commencé à onduler, j'allais et venais en Lui, donnant des coups de reins plus ou moins puissants. J'étais tendre tout en gardant une part de sauvagerie qui n'était pour nous déplaire. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus je sentais que j'étais sur le point de venir. Je sentais l'orgasme qui montait. Mais je ne voulais pas être le seul à me libérer. Je voulais qu'Il vienne aussi. J'ai donc entrepris de caresser son membre tandis que j'ondulais encore plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le caresser que nous nous libérions presque simultanément. Moi en Lui, et Lui sur moi.  
Repu, Il s'est allongé contre moi, dans mes bras, arborant un léger sourire timide.

* * *

Voilà. Le réveil s'achève ici. Et moi, je suis en sueur. Je tremble presque. Comme si je venais de faire l'amour avec Lui. Comme s'Il était là, contre moi. Je sens encore Son parfum dans mon lit. Je sens Son corps contre le mien. Sa respiration tranquille.  
Il est là, contre moi, dans mes bras.


End file.
